wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Wheel of Fortune timeline (network)
"Shopper's Bazaar" returning champions... Header created after original post. I had noticed this quote in the section on the 1973 "Shopper's Bazaar" pilot... "Following the Shopper's Special, Chuck says that there will be three new players "tomorrow". Papers detailing the Bazaar format mention returning champions, although why this element was dropped is unknown." Perhaps it wasn't dropped, but instead carried the rule of "If you win the bonus round, you retire undefeated." If it did, obviously this was never mentioned on-air, but it may have been a possibility... BryceLozier (talk) 00:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC) * It's possible. Unfortunately, while it's clear they still have the Bazaar documents (or at least, they did when the E! True Hollywood Story was being put together in 2004-05), the THS only showed two pages briefly; here's what is shown in that brief moment (anything in brackets is presumed, a guess, or my personal notes): Cover GRIFFIN PRODUCTIONS "SHOPPERS BAZAAR" Type: Game Show Pilot below is right-justified Network: NBC Produced by: Merv Griffin 1973 Page in during a fade transition; first three lines are left-justified SHOPPER'S BAZAAR PROPOSAL 1973 OBJECTIVE: THE OBJECT OF THE GAME IS TO EARN AS MUCH MONEY AS YOU CAN SO YOU CAN GO SHOPPING FOR THOSE VALUABLE PRIZES.WE'RE ALWAYS LOOKING FOR THE NAME OF A FAMOUS PERSON, PLACE OR THING IN OUR PUZZLE. THE PLAYER WHO WINS THE HIGHEST DOLLAR VALUE IN MERCHANDISE COMES BACK TOMORROW. possible the Shopper's Special was added to the format after this document was typed up, although Chuck's rules spiel is clearly based on the above. "PRIZES.WE'RE" is a typo on the document. HOST: THE HOST PLAYS THE MOST VITAL PART IN 'SHOPPER'S BAZAAR.' HE WILL NEED TO BE CONSTANTLY INTERACTING WITH THE? AUDIENCE MEMBERS AND CONTESTANTS. FURTHERMORE, HE WILL NEED? TO BE CHARISMATIC AND ENERGETIC. HIS PERSONALITY WILL DRAW? FEMALE VIEWERSHIP. AUDIENCE: THE AUDIENCE MEMBERS ARE AN IMPORTANT AND INTERACTIVE PART OF 'SHOPPER'S BAZAAR.' WE WILL NEED A STUDIO? AUDIENCE OF 100 OR MORE WITH HIGH ENERGY. THEY WILL HAVE A? CHANCE TO BECOME 'PLAYERS' ON? THE word IF THEY word/s * Continuing the video, I realized something else about Bazaar – not only were the test audiences "not enthusiastic about the game", they thought it was "very slow" and "not challenging". If anybody from Wheel is reading this (because if Season 30 proved anything, you do) and you can help in some way (preferably, photocopies of these documents and those for the 1974 pilots), we'd appreciate it. Thanks. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:03, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Repeat calls Edd Byrnes gave a lot of details about how to play (even unnecessary details about the "total dollar value"). ...and yet he never said anything about whether calling a repeated letter will make you lose your turn, while a repeated T from Pilot #2 slipped past him. Perhaps that possible goof would lead to the rule about illegal plays (such as repeats, spinning for a vowel, buying a consonant) being introduced for the premiere? Mechamind (talk) 04:25, December 23, 2013 (UTC) * Again, it's possible. Info about the early years is sketchy, and unlikely to change anytime soon unless some footage or official documents surface. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) 1981 Clip This was added back on November 24 to the 1981 section. I've removed it for the time being. * One minute of an episode believed to be from this 1981 week, but not the Friday episode, was uploaded by contestant Bill Hammel on his Facebook page. The clip is of Bill winning $2450 by solving Admiral Nimitz(person). That is all he won. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:00, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :Found the video... http://www.facebook.com/bill.hammel/posts/1528146460535636 (EDIT: Just watched the clip, and from the template on the Wheel I can tell it came from Round 1 of this particular episode.) BryceLozier (talk) 01:19, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, the poster confirmed he has the full episode. BryceLozier (talk) 02:39, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks on both counts, and always good to know there's another Woolery episode out there. :) (To be honest, I completely forgot I said I was gonna try to track that clip down. Oops.) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 00:06, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Office Runthrough/Shopper's Bazaar taping locations? I know there's a sort of "tradition" (for lack of better term) of shows taping in New York vs. Los Angeles having "flipped/mirrored" set orientations, thus making it reasonable to assume the runthrough and Bazaar were taped on opposite coasts. That being said, did we ever pin down where Shopper's Bazaar was recorded to begin with? Considering that Jeopardy! was in New York at the time, Bazaar may have been taped at 30 Rock, but given that the Byrnes pilots were in Burbank... BryceLozier (talk) 03:54, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :Bazaar is definitely uncertain, yeah. The set layout suggests west coast, as does the fact that Bill Carruthers was working out of Hollywood at the time, but that's mildly uncertain since there's no evidence that Lin Bolen's bosses at NBC ever saw it (though given how both she and Merv felt about it even 30 years later, probably not). :Speaking of the 1974 pilots, I don't think those are confirmed either, though that was probably west coast since Merv Griffin Productions pretty much moved there with the transistion from Jeopardy! to Wheel. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 18:21, October 29, 2017 (UTC)